dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Wally West (Earth-22)
Kingdom Come Convergence Wally and Metropolis are taken to Convergence by Brainiac and Telos and he loses his powers for a year. Wally baits pre-Zero Hour Superboy into a trap with his Red Robin. He then beats up Connor. He later rushes pre-Zero Hour Lois Lane to the hospital. | Powers = *'Speed Force Conduit': Wally gained a connection to the Speed Force, a mysterious cosmic force that pushes time and space itself forward. The Speed Force radically accelerates all aspects of Wally's being. ** : Wally is capable of moving at tremendous speeds. Wally is so fast that the people of Keystone has ever seen or heard him, but only felt his presence. He has been described as being everywhere at once, and living in between the ticks of a second. ** : Wally possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows him to easily react to danger and events, and perceive the world in slow motion. ** : Wally's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily make sharp turns and leap far distances while moving at superhuman speed. ** : Wally's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for extended periods of time without getting tired or weak. ** : Wally's body is surrounded by a "friction cushion", which provides protection from the nastier elements of his speed, including friction, airborne particulate matter, kinetic impacts, G-Force and the like. *** : Wally is capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill a human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries, making him much more durable than any human. ** : Like all conduits of the Speed Force, Wally is capable of regenerating from injuries much faster than any normal human. ** : Wally is able to see beyond this dimension and can travel to other planes of reality. He was able to pull Norman McCay out into the "real world". ** : Wally's body generates the electrical energy that he draws from the Speed Force. This Speed Force lightning emanates off of him as white electrical aura, especially when he moves at super-speed. ** Wally is capable of using his speed to propel himself into flight. ** : Wally is able to vibrate his molecular structure for various effects. He is able to leave a magnetized vibration of himself in order to create holographic messages. *** | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Winged Helm | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Wally West's depiction is an amalgamation of the Golden Age Jay Garrick, the Silver Age Barry Allen, and Johnny Quick. According to character supplement in Kingdom Come / Revelations, an explanation for Flash's evolving powers is possibly due to his personality that may have grown from the singular mind of Wally West to synthesize all three Flashes into a composite. *According to Alex Ross, his original character design for Flash was originally to be call "Mercury," named after the Olympian god of speed to convey how close to god-like the Flash has become. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2005 Character Debuts